Wakefield (disambiguation)
In England, Wakefield may refer to: *The City of Wakefield, a metropolitan borough of West Yorkshire, England **Wakefield, West Yorkshire, or Wakefield proper, an urban settlement within the City of Wakefield **Wakefield Prison, located in this city **Wakefield (UK Parliament constituency), located in this city **Wakefield Trinity Wildcats, rugby league club located in city **Diocese of Wakefield, Church of England diocese based in the city Wakefield may also refer to: Places In Australia * Wakefield, New South Wales * Wakefield Street, Adelaide, in Adelaide, South Australia * Port Wakefield, South Australia * Wakefield Regional Council, including Port Wakefield, South Australia * Division of Wakefield, an Australian electoral division In Canada *Wakefield, Quebec In Jamaica *Wakefield, Jamaica In New Zealand *Wakefield, New Zealand In the United States *Wakefield, Kansas *Wakefield, Kentucky *Wakefield, Louisiana **Wakefield (Wakefield, Louisiana), listed on the NRHP in Louisiana *Wakefield, Massachusetts **Wakefield Historic District, listed on the NRHP in Massachusetts **Wakefield (MBTA station) *Wakefield, Michigan *Wakefield, Nebraska *Wakefield, New Hampshire *Wakefield, Bronx, New York *Wakefield, Virginia *Wakefield, Wisconsin, a ghost town *Wakefield Township, Michigan *Wakefield Township, Minnesota *Wakefield Township, Dixon County, Nebraska *Wakefield-Peacedale, Rhode Island, sometimes also referred to as Wakefield *Wakefield Plantation, in Raleigh, North Carolina People *Category:Wakefield (surname) *Andrew Wakefield (born 1957), a former British gastroenterologist known for fraudulent research *Captain Arthur Wakefield (1799–1843), who died in the Wairau Affray, brother of Edward Gibbon Wakefield *Charity Wakefield (born 1980), English actress *Charles Wakefield, 1st Viscount Wakefield of Hythe, a British peer *Daniel Wakefield (1776–1846), writer on political economy. *Daniel Bell Wakefield (1798–1858), brother of Edward Gibbon Wakefield *Edward Wakefield (1774–1854) was an English philanthropist and statistician *Edward Wakefield (politician) (1845–1924), son of Felix Wakefield, New Zealand politician and journalist *Edward Gibbon Wakefield (1796–1862), an influential theorist on colonization *Edward Jerningham Wakefield (1820–1879), son of Edward Gibbon Wakefield, New Zealand politician and author of Adventures in New Zealand *Edward Wakefield (1903–1969), British civil servant and Conservative Member of Parliament *Elsie Maud Wakefield, English mycologist *Felix Wakefield (1807–1875), brother of Edward Gibbon Wakefield *Gilbert Wakefield (1756–1801), English scholar and controversialist. *Howard Wakefield, American football player *Humphry Wakefield, English baronet *James Wakefield, United States politician *John Allen Wakefield, United States politician and military leader *John Peter Wakefield (1915–1942), British racing car driver *Norman Arthur Wakefield (1918–1972), Australian naturalist *Priscilla Wakefield (nee Priscilla Bell, 1751–1832), author *Richard Wakefield American poet, and literary critic. *Rhys Wakefield, Australian actor *Robert Wakefield (died 1537), English linguist and scholar. *H. Russell Wakefield, author *Peter Wakefield (disambiguation) *S. A. Wakefield (1927–2009), Australian author *Tim Wakefield (born 1966), pitcher for the Boston Red Sox *Wavell Wakefield, 1st Baron Wakefield of Kendal, British politician *Colonel William Wakefield (1801–1848), who founded Wellington, New Zealand, brother of Edward Gibbon Wakefield *Stacey Wakefield Mascarenas (born 1967) United States politician, City of Fruita, Colorado Other uses *Battle of Wakefield in the Wars of the Roses, 1460 *Cushman & Wakefield, a commercial real estate company headquartered in New York City *Wakefield (band), an American rock band *Wakefield, a term for the area following a laser pulse in plasma acceleration *"Wakefield", an 1837 short story published in Nathaniel Hawthorne's Twice-Told Tales *"Wakefield", a 2008 short story by E. L. Doctorow *Wakefield Cycle, a manuscript containing thirty-two Medieval religious plays *Wakefield High School in several places *Wakefield Press, a South Australian publishing company *''The Vicar of Wakefield'', a novel by Oliver Goldsmith Category:English toponyms Category:English-language surnames